Rebecca Chambers the Girl Who Lived
by ol-11jrw
Summary: Out of a desire to get away she changed her name left her past behind, replacing it with a new name and a new life. But when her past comes back to haunt her and she gets embroiled in the mechanisms of Umbrella Rbecca Chambers is forced to reveal her true nature. But in a world filled in blood and monsters will Rebecca trust anyone or be trusted in return.


_**Rebecca Chambers, the Girl Who lived**_** challenge by Quatermass and done with permission**: _Whether out of a desire to get away from her fame, or out of exile, she changed her name, and left a painful past behind, substituting it with a new name, and new credentials. But when Rebecca Chambers gets embroiled in the machinations of Umbrella while working for STARS, she is forced to reveal her true nature. But in a world filled with shadow and blood, where monsters lurk around every corner, will Rebecca be able to trust anyone, and be trusted in turn?_

**RULES:**

Rebecca Chambers from the _Resident Evil_ games IS a female Harry.

The story MUST eventually have a reimagining of the events of _Resident Evil 0_ and _Resident Evil_ (the REmake version for preference), where Rebecca is a mage. She also has to be more badass than canon _Resident Evil_.

While she has faked her mundane qualifications, Rebecca is still every bit as knowledgeable about mundane medicine as in canon, as well as magical medicine.

At least one member of either STARS or Umbrella must be aware of the magical world, perhaps even having contacts within MACUSA.

**GUIDELINES**:

WBWL story. If this is the case, the wizards blunder into the situation while trying to retrieve Rebecca when they realise she is the true Girl Who Lived.

Dumbledore-bashing (if it fits the story: don't do it for the sake of bashing)

Bashing of elements of MACUSA and Magical Britain

The Progenitor Virus is actually a magical virus, a theory that I posited in my own crossover _Henry Ashford and the Goblet of Fire_.

Rebecca/Chris

Rebecca/Billy

Rebecca/Jill

Rebecca/Leon

Rebecca/Claire

If Umbrella is aware of magic, they try to capture Rebecca to run tests on her.

The Unforgivables don't work on zombies.

**FORBIDDEN**:

Rebecca/Wesker

Rebecca/Barry

Ron or Hermione-bashing

Bashing of _Resident Evil_ heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Harry Potter**

**Prologue **

Rebecca slammed the door to duelling arena in Potter manor open, her wand in hand as she cast a blasting curse at the nearest dummy, tears streaming down her face as she did so. She was angry, scratch that she was beyond furious. Her fifth year at Hogwarts had not been easy, on top of pressure for her OWLs, being the Gryffindor prefect, as well as her private lessons with Madam Pomfrey she also had her brother starting his first year at Hogwarts.

Perhaps that was a bit unfair but throughout her Hogwarts years she had always had to put up with reminders that her brother was the precious boy-who-lived, while she was just plain old Rebecca Potter. For a long time people wanting to be her friends had done so only to be closer to her brother, which had limited the number of people she could really call true friends at Hogwarts. But despite that her year at Hogwarts had actually started off pretty good. But it had soon started to go downhill. Apparently Daniel didn't like the fact that first years weren't allowed on the quidditch teams, and after complaining to their parents who later put pressure on the board of governors and Dumbledore to make an exception. Unfortunately there was only one position her brother wanted to play, her position as Seeker. Rebecca wondered if her parents even realised that by arranging for their son to play quidditch they had basically kicked their daughter off the team.

She doubted it.

Then her brother decides to pick on a muggleborn in his year along with his friends simply because she outperformed him in class, which happened to coincide with a troll that managed to get into the school. At least Daniel, along with his friend Ron had apologised to Hermione and went to help her when they learnt she could be in trouble, showing that despite her brother's spoilt nature he wasn't a completely bad person. The three of them even managing to become close friends with each other, called the Golden Trio by the rest of the school.

But regardless of her brother Rebecca had a good fifth year, she had completed her OWLs in her year, along with taking a scholarship exam to study at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And today she had gotten her results back.

Not only had she passed her OWLs with flying colours, scoring the highest in her year but she had also gotten an acceptance to study medicine and medical magics at Ilvermorny. Rebecca had always been interested in medical applications of magic, to the point that for the past two years she had even been taking private lessons with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had recommended applying to study for an apprenticeship and while most apprenticeships were independent from magical schools, Ilvermorny offered apprenticeships in various branches of magic for students all over the world, and Rebecca had been accepted to study there.

Her parents however had not been as proud of her as she had thought. In response to her OWL results Rebecca had gotten the fake proud smile that she was used to receiving from her parents before their attention quickly shifted away from her without a second thought. It was disappointing but Rebecca was used to it. There reaction to her not only applying to study at Ilvermorny but her intentions to go the American school however had not been a nice sight.

They had been furious. They had told her in no short amount of words that she wasn't allowed to move to America. Rebecca had objected, her parents had started yelling and she stated yelling back, until the argument ended with her father burning the acceptance letter from Ilvermorny while saying "Potters always go to Hogwarts."

"Reducto." Rebecca screamed, the blasting charm completely obliterating one of the training dummies as she imagined the face of her parents on it. Rebecca didn't stop or even pause for a second to catch her breath. She simply continued hurling curses and hexes until finally she collapsed to the floor, sobbing as she did so, simply incapable of continuing or even doing anything else.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" A voice from the doorway of the duelling chamber asked. Turning around she saw her godfather Remus Lupin standing there.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Rebecca asked as she forced herself to her feet rapidly wiping her eyes. "After all why should I care if my parents refuse to let me go, why should I care that they shower Daniel with love and affection and treat me like an unwanted guest. Why should I care that they don't like me." Rebecca's voice was trembling at this point and Remus knew that her emotional control was on the verge of snapping.

"Rebecca." He spoke and in that moment Rebecca's control shattered.

"Why do they hate me?" Rebecca sobbed in front of him, the sight causing his heart to ache.

"Come here, Rebecca." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her, the teenager putting her face in her chest as she sobbed while he simply held her. "Your parents don't hate you." He told her softly as she let it all out.

Remus sighed as he held Rebecca as she sobbed her eyes out, all the while he cursed his friends in his mind. When Rebecca had been born James and Lily had been the perfect picture of what parents should be, showering their daughter with all the love in the world. That hadn't changed when Daniel had been born, if anything the love his friends held for their children had only grown with the birth of their second child.

But then that accursed night happened, and Lily and James had started treating their daughter differently. It had been slowly at first, barely noticeable, a gift extra to Daniel, a bit more praise given to him then Rebecca, but as time passed it became far more noticeable and severely worse. His attempts at bringing the issue up with his friends had met with failure, with them responding like "Rebecca's fine Remus," or "There's nothing to concern yourself with Moony."

His friends weren't abusive, thank Merlin for that otherwise no force on this earth would stop his retribution, but they were definitely distant, neglectful even. And it infuriated him that there was nothing he could do about it. What could he do after all, the Potters were seen as the perfect Light family that could do no wrong, even to many of their closest friends, not to mention he was a werewolf. Even to many of the Light families of Britain his word meant less than nothing and he was viewed as little more than a beast. So instead Remus settled for simply being there for Rebecca, it was all he could really do for her.

Remus continued comforting Rebecca until calmed down and her sobbing subsided. "Are you feeling better?" He asked her after she calmed down, and she nodded slightly in response. "So, are you going to accept the offer to study at Ilvermorny?"

"How can I?" Rebecca asked softly, a new series of tears cascading down her cheeks. "My dad destroyed the letter, and even if he hadn't…" Rebecca trailed off when she saw what he was holding in his hands.

"I cast a repario charm when your parents weren't looking." He answered her questioning look as she took the previously destroyed letter in his hands.

"But I still can't afford to go." Rebecca spoke as she stared at the tuition fees that Ilvermorny required from its students and Remus couldn't help but wince slightly at the price. Ilvermorny was one of the top magical schools in the world, but that unfortunately also made it one of the most expensive, and certainly beyond what Rebecca had in her trust vault. True the price was barely a drop in a bucket compared to the amount of gold in the Potter family vaults but her parents had made it abundantly clear that they weren't going to pay for her education.

Remus frowned in concentration as he tried to think of a solution but none came to mind, or at least none were suitable. Sirius might be willing to pay for Rebecca's education but now that Lily and James had refused to let her go it was also entirely possible that he wouldn't go against their friends wishes, and taking a loan was out of the question. In the Wizarding world loans required magical contracts, and they came with very unpleasant consequences that were simply not worth the risk should Rebecca be unable to repay it on time. But there was still one solution. "I'll pay for your education." He told her.

"What?" Rebecca asked, hope but also a bit of reluctance dancing in her eyes. "I can't ask you to pay for this. It's too expensive, how will you be able to afford it anyway." Rebecca snapped. Yes she wanted to go to Ilvermorny but it would be very expensive and she didn't want Remus to waste his money on her especially when he had his own problems to deal with.

"Rebecca just because I'm not as wealthy as your parents doesn't mean that I'm by any means poor." He told her with a small bit of amusement. True maintaining a job was a very difficult feat since he was a werewolf but the Lupin's while not the richest pure-blood families of Britain they were by no means poor and he had received a sizable inheritance. Yes paying for Rebecca's tuition fees would be expensive but it wouldn't be crippling and it would give his goddaughter the chance to fulfil her dreams.

Rebecca still looked reluctant, however. "Consider it an early Christmas present if you want but I will pay for you to go to America." He told her leaving no room for disagreement.

**Line Break**

Lily frowned at the letter in her hand. It was a letter from Hogwarts, but that wasn't the odd thing. Her son had, unfortunately inherited his father's penchant for trouble and she had received a few letters from Professor McGonagall regarding his behaviour last year. As well as a letter from Dumbledore himself only two days ago because he had missed the train and been forced to fly to the school using Arthur Weasley's car because a house elf had become obsessed with her son during the summer. Hell James was still in the process of upgrading the wards around Potter Manor to prevent any house elf not owned by the Potter family to enter the lands around the manor. Thank Merlin the elf hadn't been trying to kill him.

The odd thing about this letter was that it was actually about her daughter Rebecca. Apparently she hadn't been present for her either the sorting ceremony, nor had she even been seen in the school since the start of term. This was definitely odd as Lily had never received any letters regarding her daughter before, in fact Lily couldn't even recall receiving any letters from Rebecca period. But she was sure it was nothing and her daughter's letters had merely slipped her mind.

"Mippsy." Lily called out and a second later one of the Potter family House Elves appeared before her.

"Yes mistress Lily." The house elf answered appearing before her a second later.

"Could you get James for me please?" Lily asked the house elf who nodded eagerly before disappearing a second later and then reappearing a few moments later with her husband.

"Lily what was it you needed?" He asked his wife with a bit of concern, having been in the process of examining the Potter Manor wardstone when Mippsy had arrived with news that Lily wished to speak to him.

In response Lily simply handed him the letter from Hogwarts and Lily watched as frown appeared on his features before realisation came upon it. "Rebecca isn't at Hogwarts." James stated to which she nodded. "Do you think she's at Ilvermorny?" He asked her.

"I can't think of where else she would be but how did she manage to get into the school?" Lily wondered the price had certainly been nothing to laugh at.

"I don't know. Someone must have paid for her to go but who?" James said as his mind ran through all the possibilities but it was Lily who came to an answer first.

"Remus." She stated causing James to look at her in surprise.

"Remus but why him?"

"He's been acting very odd lately and he's always been closer to Rebecca then Daniel, if he didn't pay for her to go then he must know who paid for her." Lily stated and as James let out a curse of anger the two of them both marched over to the Floo and called out "Lupin Cottage" and they arrived at their friends home.

"Lily, James, what brings you two here?" Remus asked with a small smile at the sight of his two friends.

"It's about Rebecca." James growled out and immediately the smile went missing from Remus' face.

"What about her?" He asked them icily though he already knew what they were going to say.

"Did you pay for Rebecca to go Ilvermorny Remus?" Lily asked calmly, trying to prevent a shouting match that could very quickly develop.

"The better question Lily, is why didn't the two of you?" Remus replied calmly.

"What are you talking about?" James asked Remus.

"What I mean Prongs is that rather then helping your daughter achieve her dreams you and Lily instead are doing whatever you can to deny her what she wants."

"That's not true." Lily snapped at Remus her temper starting to flare up.

"Yes, it is." Remus snapped at her. "Yes her tuition costs were expensive but the two of you have spent more on _Daniel's_ Christmas and birthday presents. Yet instead of paying for your daughter to achieve her dreams the two of you instead refused. And all I can ask is why?"

"She needed to finish her education." Lily argued but Remus quickly shot that point.

"She already has her OWLs, scoring not only the highest in her year but the highest results in decades to boot and if she achieves a mastery then she won't need her NEWTs and she can always do them in the future." Remus paused for breath as he tried a different tactic. "Do you two know that Rebecca used to be on the Gryffindor quidditch team?"

Their eyes widened slightly as they both felt surprised. They hadn't realised their daughter had once been on the quidditch team, they certainly hadn't seen her when they went to watch Daniel's matches. "She was chaser in her second and third year but became seeker in her fourth after Charlie Weasley graduated." He didn't say anymore but Remus didn't have to as he saw realisation dawn on their faces causing them both to flush, though out of embarrassment or guilt he couldn't tell.

"W-we didn't know." James stammered slightly and that's what caused Remus' temper to snap.

"That's because you never cared." He screamed at them causing them both to flinch in shock.

"How can you say that." Lily yelled in return her own temper flaring.

"Because it's true. The two of you were never there for her. You weren't there to see her board to Hogwarts express, you haven't celebrated her birthday since she was nine, you weren't even their when she got her wand from Ollivanders, one of the most memorable occasions in a young witch's life. And now your neglect has reached the point that your daughter has moved to the other end of the world."

Both Lily and James were rendered completely speechless with neither of them being able to come up with anything to say.

"Now Lily and James, please leave my house." He told them.

**Line Break**

Rebecca Chambers, formerly Potter was nervous although she was hiding it well. After all there were many who whispered that she wasn't worthy of being a member of STARS, which unfortunately included a large number of her teammates and colleagues. Edward was really the only member of Bravo team who treated her fairly, the others all believing she was too inexperienced to be among the elite of the Raccoon City Police department. This was going to be her first official mission and she was going to prove herself as more then a pretty and face and a geeky know it all. She would prove that she was worthy of her place in Bravo team.

Rebecca thought back to first coming to America, a complete bundle of nerves when she accepted her apprenticeship to study healing at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Truthfully her time in the best American school had been nothing short of brilliant, none of the pureblood prejudice that was so common in Hogwarts was tolerated at Ilvermorny, the teachers weren't distant and didn't turn a blind eye to bullying, and the school truly was nothing short of brilliant. A part of her did miss Hogwarts and especially her friends, but Rebecca couldn't deny that she had much preferred the American school to the British one.

For over a year Rebecca had studied medicine, both magical and muggle aspects, and not long after the Christmas just gone Rebecca had gotten her masteries in not only medicine but potions to. Rebecca wished she could see the look on Snape's face when he learnt that a Potter had not only become a potions master but had become one at a younger age then him as well, Snape having become famous for becoming a potions master at nineteen yet Rebecca had became one by eighteen. There had been no shortage of job opportunities for Rebecca both in the muggle and Wizarding World but Rebecca wanted to be able to help people, and she wanted to be away from all the drama that came with the Wizarding World so she had chosen to apply for the police force in Raccoon City which had a wizarding population of zero, and she had even gone so far as to change her last name from Potter to Chambers.

Rebecca certainly hadn't been expecting to become a member of S.T.A.R.S., the muggles equivalent of elite hit-wizards but apparently the leader, Albert Wesker apparently saw potential in her and vouched on her behalf to Police Chief Brian Irons, and she had been placed on Bravo team, something that she was privately grateful for as despite getting along better with the members of Alpha team, Wesker honestly unnerved her. The man was cunning, to the point he put most of the members of the infamous house of snakes to shame and there was something undeniably dangerous about him. The fact that she felt like he was always watching her whenever they were in the same room certainly didn't help matters. To that point Rebecca only dealt with Wesker if it was absolutely necessary.

No one was speaking, though Rebecca wasn't surprised by that, what they were dealing with was honestly some creepy stuff. Cannibalism, that was what had been happening. Murders within the Arkley Mountains where people had been eaten, and from the forensics that Rebecca had seen from the victims it was clear that it wasn't the result of some rabid animal but from the teeth marks of an actual human being, and it made Rebecca feel sick. At first Rebecca had thought that it was actually inferi but she had discarded that theory. Unlike in her home country the aurors in the MACUSA were a lot more efficient, especially when it came to matters that risked violating the Statue of Secrecy. If inferi were responsible, then they would have already been dealt with. No what they were dealing with was more likely a sadistic cult of some kind that partook in cannibalism, truthfully Rebecca would actually prefer dealing with the magical worlds equivalent of zombies. They at least were easily dealt with.

An explosive sound forced her from her thoughts as she jumped in shock, the helicopter thrashing out of control. "What's going on?" Enrico demanded of the pilot Kevin Dooley.

"Engine failure. Emergency landing." Kevin replied as he struggled to maintain control of the helicopter. At those words Rebecca held onto the side of her seat as the pilot managed to land the helicopter.

The landing was a bumpy one, but luckily they didn't crash and everyone was alive and appeared unharmed. STARS were elites, and the group proved that quickly when without a moment of hesitation her team mates began exiting helicopter and continued with their mission despite the emergency landing. Rebecca hesitated at the door of the helicopter, causing Edward to give her a look of concern before she gave him a small smile and a thumbs up.

'_This mission just got a whole lot more real,'_ She thought to herself as the reality of situation really sunk in as she forced herself to take calm breaths as she pulled out her gun, as well as lightly tapping her pocket, confirming that her wand was in it. If worse came to worse then she would be able to use magic.

"Check the current position and investigate the surrounding area." Enrico ordered. Rebecca scanned the area as ordered, going through her basic occlumency exercises to try and keep herself calm and collected. _'Come on Rebecca, you can handle this,'_ She thought to herself as she did as the captain ordered and began investigating the area.

"Captain, look." Rebecca called out to Enrico when she saw the overturned armoured vehicle in the distance, with two dead bodies lying next to it.

While her teammates went towards the vehicle Rebecca noticed a briefcase thrown a bit further away from it. Unlocking it she saw that it was filled with various documents. Picking up the top piece of paper the noticed the mugshot picture paperclipped to it. "Court order for transportation. Prisoner: Billy Coen. Ex-lieutenant 26 years old. Court-martialled and sentenced to death July 22nd." Rebecca read in surprise as her teammates began to surround her and Edward pulled the paper from her. _'Execution' _Rebecca thought as she wondered over what the file had said, the death penalty was a very serious offence and not one given lightly. What had that man done to earn it she wondered.

"Those poor soldiers." Edward spoke with disgust aimed towards their most likely suspect. "They were good men just doing their jobs and that scum murdered them and escaped."

Rebecca paid no mind to her teammates as she walked towards the overturned vehicle to get a better look at the victims but when she did she couldn't but feel confused. There were no visible wounds on them indicating they had been murdered and although forensics wasn't her specialty the cause of death appeared to be the vehicle crashing, not murder. Although Billy Coen could have caused the crash. Desperation made one dangerous and a man who was scheduled for execution would be very desperate.

Rebecca turned her attention to the car and noticed something strange on it, a type of slime that was dripping off it. Rebecca lightly touched the slime, trying to work out what it was and why it was over the car. "What is this?" She muttered to herself as she rubbed the slime off her finger.

"CHAMBERS." Enrico bellowed causing her to jump in surprise.

"Captain." She replied as she walked over to her captain and the rest of her teammates.

"We're going to separate and survey the area, now everyone our friend is brutal and ruthless. Keep your guard up." And with that warning the members of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team all separated into different locations.

Rebecca continued searching around the woods, trying to find any sign of Billy Coen, or any evidence of murders that had drawn Bravo team into the Arklay Mountains in the first place. Rebecca had no illusions that finding Billy Coen would be easy through normal means, the ex-marine was bound to have received survival training and by the absence of weapons on the soldiers transporting him he was armed. She however had no intention of finding him through normal means. Making sure none of her teammates were around Rebecca pulled out her wand.

"Point me Billy Coen." Rebecca cast and immediately her wand raised out of her hand and began spinning like a compass would before pointing north-west.

Rebecca continued following the direction her wand pointed to until she reached a small clearing on the woods upon which she found a crimson painted train with the words "Eclipse Express" painted in gold on it. "Guess this is where he's hiding." She muttered to herself as she put her wand away and readied her weapon as she approached the door, finding it unlocked.

Rebecca entered the train, shutting the door behind her and looked around the train cart. It was a surprisingly extravagant train cart. Certainly not something the ordinary Raccoon City citizen would be able to afford easily. Rebecca walked down the isle in the room towards the door to the next cart, her eyes glancing to the various seats in the train but not finding anything.

Rebecca entered the next cart and immediately took notice of the sound of voices as well as several people sitting on the seats halfway down the room. "This is Officer Chambers from S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Please identify yourselves." She called out as she walked towards where the voices were coming from.

"What the…" Rebecca muttered with a gasp as she caught sight of the person sitting in the chair. The person was obviously dead and from the clear signs of rot on his face had been like that for some time. Rebecca noticed the small portable radio on the floor where the sound was coming from. Rebecca knelt down to pick it up before she heard the sound of moaning. Moaning that was coming from the corpse that against all odds was standing up. Despite herself Rebecca couldn't help but remember her earlier thoughts and realised she was wrong about it being inferi. It seemed that she was also wrong about the efficiency of the American aurors.

She took a step back and readied her gun before she heard more moaning and quickly glancing behind her and saw another two inferi having descended the stairs and heading straight for her. Not waiting a second she quickly withdrew her wand and casted two stunning spells on the inferi to absolutely no effect and seeing its ineffectiveness she quicklty switched to throwing two high powered cutting curses, the first taking off the first Inferi's head while the second decapitated it.

Turning her attention back to the inferi that was behind Rebecca failed to move out of the way in time to stop it from grapping her wrists. Rebecca grunted as she tried to break free from its grip but it was too strong and she struggled to aim her wand properly at the monster. But her gun in her left had was better angled.

Trying to force herself back as the inferi opened its mouth in an attempt to bite into her flesh and in desperation she angled her handgun to its head and immediately shot three bullets into its skull, genuinely surprised when the inferi let out a groan and dropped to the ground dead.

"Hu, didn't think that would work." She said to herself not having expected a few bullets to actually managed to kill an inferi, especially since they possessed magical resistance she thought as she glanced towards the decapitated inferi that was crawling towards her. Her cutting curse may have killed the first inferi but it had only hurt the second. Not bothering with a spell she simply put a pullet in the creature's head, stopping it in its tracks.

Crouching down next to one of the deceased inferi Rebecca began casting medical diagnosis and detection spells and frowned when the results all came back negative. Dark magic especially the kind to create inferi was bound to leave traces and detection spells were routinely used by medi-witches to detect dark magic. And yet her spells weren't detecting any trace of dark magic. If these kind of inferi were truly immune to detection spells then it would explain why the MACUSA hadn't detected these creatures. After this mission was complete she would need to meet the DMLE urgently.

For now all she could do was continue her mission.

**Line Break**

"Billy… Lt. Coen." Rebecca spoke softly as she turned to face the very criminal she was on this train searching for. Billy Coen, a man with a strong build and ruggedly handsome looks with dark heir combed back and a tribal tattoo running along his right arm, as well as his army dog tags around his neck and a hand cuff dangling from his wrist. Who also had a gun pointed right at her.

Billy Coen, a man who was to be executed and likely wouldn't hesitate to shoot his weapon if she stood in his way of freedom. "So, you seem to know me. Been fantasising about me, have you?" He flirted with a smirk.

If it wasn't for the gun being pointed at her Rebecca probably would have snorted, or at the very least rolled her eyes but she didn't. In fact she didn't bother replying at all. Summoning her Gryffindor courage Rebecca crossed the distance between them and punched him the stomach, while knocking his arm pointing the gun at her away to prevent him from shooting her.

Clearly Billy was not expecting the attack and capitalising on his surprise Rebecca forced him onto the wall of the train hallway, using one hand to hold his behind his back and the other to hold his other hand that held his gun against the wall to prevent him from firing it. _'Thank you, Jill,' _Rebecca thought in gratitude to the only other woman in S.T.A.R.S. who had been teaching her hand to hand combat since she had joined the police department. Magical schools may teach duelling and combat spells, but they definitely didn't teach you how to fight with your hands.

"I do love a woman who takes charge." Billy quipped with a smirk, not seeing and likely not caring about the glare Rebecca was giving him.

"Billy Coen you're under arrest under the suspicion of murder of the military transport escorting you." Rebecca stated. Considering what she had seen so far Rebecca found it unlikely that Coen was responsible for the deaths of the soldiers escorting him but that didn't mean he was innocent. You didn't earn the death penalty unless you had done something to deserve it.

"Oh I see. You're with S.T.A.R.S." Billy replied, and then slipping his arm from her grip he jabbed her in the stomach with his elbow, cause her to let out a grunt out of surprise, loosening her hold over him and not wasting the opportunity Billy quickly broke free from her hold and pushed her back to the window, standing above the deceased train worker, a gun once again pointed at her although Billy was much less likely to let his guard down around her again. "But your kind doesn't seem to want me around." Billy continued speaking, almost like their conversation was that of two passing acquaintances who'd happened to run into each other rather then one between a policewoman and a criminal.

Rebecca glared in response, with her hand close to but not quite on her gun. Billy hadn't killed her, yet, but if she did reach for her gun then she wouldn't hope that he would hesitate in shooting her, and if she attempted reaching for her wand he'd likely do the same. Then to her bafflement Billy actually lowered his arm so the gun was pointing at the floor. "So I'm afraid our little chat time is over." Billy stated as he began to walk away.

"Wait." She called after him. "You're staying with me." She ordered him.

"No thanks doll face." Rebecca sent another glare for that nickname. "But I've already worn handcuffs." And with that Billy continued walking away from her to a different part of the train.

"I could shoot, you know." Rebecca called after him, bluffing. Billy could have shot her or even taken her hostage as leverage, but he had done neither. Hell, he hadn't even hurt her, the jab to her stomach had simply knocked the wind out of her more than anything. Rebecca wouldn't shoot him, but that didn't mean she was eager to let him out of her sights. You weren't scheduled for execution unless you had done something to deserve it.

Just as she took a step forward the class window shattered, a large mass falling through it. Rebecca reached for her gun before she realised what, and who it was.

"Edward." Rebecca called as she rushed next to her fallen teammate.

"Rebecca." Edward muttered weakly.

"SHHH. Don't talk." Rebecca told him as she began to assess his wounds. It was bad, very bad, life threateningly so. Using one of her hands to apply pressure to one of the larger wounds along his chest, Rebecca reached into a pouch in her belt and pulled out some powdered green herb. Rebecca began applying the herbs, ignoring Edward's groaning as she did so. "Shit." Rebecca muttered to herself as she assessed the wound, even with the herbs it was clear that there was little she could do about his wounds and they were only getting worse, and Edward was losing blood rapidly.

Rebecca reached into her wand holster and prepared to pull out her wand, statue of secrecy be damned she wasn't going to let her friend die if there was something that she could do about it. "Rebecca stop." Edward growled out, grabbing her hand. "You have to listen to me, you must be careful Rebecca. The forest is full of… zombies and monsters."

"Zombies." Rebecca muttered her mind drifting back to the inferi she had already encountered. They certainly weren't anything like she had learnt about inferi in DADA. Could they truly be genuine zombies? And the way Edward said monsters as well implied that there was more than just the inferi… the zombies she had already encountered. "Edward? Edward?" Rebecca asked but got no response and tears prickled her eyes as realisation fell upon her. "Oh no." She muttered with a choked back a sob.

This was the second time she had seen someone die before her eyes, Rebecca still had nightmares about watching her grandmother die when she was five.

"Ah" Rebecca yelped as the glass window above her shattered and a K-9 dog threw itself through the window, quickly withdrawing her wand as she stared at the growling and mutilated, rotting dog. "Stupefy." Rebecca cast, the stunning spell impacting on the dog's head. The dog jumped as if shocked but other then that the spell had no affect on the dog. Infect with the way it started snarling it only enraged the beast.

Rebecca threw a cutting curse at the beast which had no effect on the dog and it launched itself into the air after her. "Reducto." Rebecca yelled, the blasting curse impacting into the dog while in mid-air, causing it to splatter over her in a mixture of blood and guts.

Rebecca coughed, and spat out the blood that had gotten into her mouth, resisting the urge to gag at the way she was drenched in blood, when she noticed a second dog in the train cart with her. Just as the dog started charging at her she shot a bone breaker spell at it, the spell impacting on the canine's skull, completely crushing it.

Rebecca crouched down by the dogs dead body as she waved her wand in a complex pattern over it, a litter of sparks fading onto its body as Rebecca awaited the results, only for nothing to happen. Just like with the human zombie she had examined earlier, her detection spell had not found any trace of dark magic or any kind of magic. Whatever was happening to these people and animals it wasn't because of magic. Rebecca shivered slightly at the realisation. "What the hell could cause this?" She muttered to herself as she glanced around wearily, looking outside the broken window to see if she could see anyone or anything, but saw nothing in the darkness. But despite that she couldn't help but feel like something was watching her.

Rebecca shivered slightly as she turned away from the broken window, pulling her gun out of its holster as she exited the train cart.

**Line Break**

Rebecca looked warily as she stepped into the next train cart noticing the steel door as well as the stairs leading to the second floor of the train. Stepping towards the steel door Rebecca noticed it was locked before she turned around, gun in hand when she heard the door behind her open.

Rebecca lowered her gun but she still looked at him with suspicion. "It's going to be dangerous from here on in. Why don't we cooperate?" Billy offered, clearly having changed his mind from their previous encounter.

"Cooperate with you?" Rebecca asked in disbelief. Yes she wanted Billy where she could keep an eye on him but that was preferably with him in handcuffs and with the rest of her team nearby. She was not going to work with him when the possibility of him shooting her in the back was a very real one.

"Listen, little girl." Billy growled in frustration. "If you haven't noticed there's some pretty freaked out things on this train and I for one want to get out of her. I don't think we stand a chance of doing it alone."

Rebecca couldn't deny that and she would definitely appreciate backup, especially with Edward dead and the rest of her team all scattered in the woods. But she had no way of trusting him and since she now knew that he had killed twenty three people, Rebecca had no way of knowing that he wouldn't stab her in the back. "You expect me to trust you? A wanted felon? I don't need your help I can handle this on my own. And don't call me little girl." Rebecca added, glaring at Billy. She probably sounded like a brat after that last part, but Rebecca couldn't help it. She _hated_ people underestimating her and thinking her weak because of her age and small stature. Rebecca had enough of that from her colleagues, she wasn't going to tolerate it from a wanted murderer.

"All right little miss do it yourself, what should I call you?" the man asked with a frustrating smirk as he leaned over the staircase banister, that frustrating smirk on his face.

"The name is Rebecca Chambers but that's Officer Chambers to you." She informed him.

"Well then Rebecca why don't you try while I stay here."

He was challenging her, she realised. He didn't think she would be able to survive on her own and that really pissed her off. Not even bothering to reply to him Rebecca started walking up the stairs to the second level on the train.

The second floor was clearly a dining area, with tables and chairs with food and drinks still left out uneaten. The room was deserted except for a single man sitting at the table at one of the tables against the back of the room. However this person was clearly not a zombie.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me what happened?" Rebecca asked as she slowly walked towards the man. He wasn't dead, she could see his chest rising and falling as he exhaled. Was he sleeping? She wondered to herself. "Sir." Rebecca spoke again as she put her hand on his shoulder. "What the…" She muttered as the man's head began to twist then fell onto the floor, with his torso soon breaking apart and collapsing out of the chair.

Rebecca took a step back, a gun in one had and a wand in the other as the man's body decomposed into slimy looking insects which later amassed together forming a humanoid body with an appearance that scared Rebecca far more then anything she had seen so far. It looked human but the man was simply wrong, he was covered in slime and was his face was simply unnatural.

Rebecca didn't hesitate, she may not know what this thing was but after everything she had seen she wasn't taking the chances that this creature of all things was friendly and she immediately started shooting the creature while also firing hexes and curses at it.

A hail of bullets, curses and hexes impacted on the creature all with having little to no effect on the creature as it steadily moved forward completely unaffected by her spells and bullets.

"Ahh," Rebecca yelped as she jumped back to avoid a large tentacle like appendage protruded from its body and lashed out at her. "Shit." She muttered as a second tentacle knocked her onto the floor. Not wasting a second she started banishing the various tables and chairs in the room into the creature, throwing it into the back of the room.

Rebecca sighed in relief as she picked herself up off the floor. "Oh by Merlin why aren't you dead?" She asked as she saw the being getting back up. "Ignis aerisque." Rebecca began casting a powerful spell, a mass of red sparks forming at the end of her wand. If this spell failed then Rebecca would have to retreat, she would have no other choice. "Release." She finished casting as a stream of fire immediately impacted on the creature, causing it to let out a window breaking screech as her spell her started to burn the creature.

Rebecca continued forcing her magic into the spell, her legs shaking as sweat started forming on her brow as the effect of the spell began having an effect on her. The spell she was using was a very powerful war spell specifically designed to take out enemies with a high level of magic resistance.

Rebecca let out a massive sigh of relief as the creature's body exploded, her spell having finally destroyed the creature. Rebecca wiped the sweat off her forehead as she panted slightly, hopefully she would encounter any more creatures possessing that kind of magical resistance again, Rebecca couldn't afford to maintain casting such powerful battle spells.

"What the hell was that?" A shocked voice asked causing her to look swift around to find Billy staring at her in shock and even a little bit of horror. In the heat of the battle Rebecca had forgotten that Billy was simply down the stairs, of course the man would have been attracted by the noise.

Great, not only was she trapped on this train that was filled with monsters, but she had also broken the statue of secrecy in front of a no-maj. "Billy." Rebecca spoke as she took a step towards him, causing him to raise his gun, forcing her to stop in her tracks. "Okay just calm down it's- Ah." She screamed as something slammed into her back.

Rebecca moved around trying to get some of the leaches of off her only for more leaches to launch themselves. "Shit." She muttered desperately as she tried to pull the leaches off her.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Rebecca immediately stilled at the sound of gunfire, her heat skipping a beat before she realised that the leaches had been shot off her body by Billy who she saw him dive out of the way to dodge several leaches that launched themselves at him and he shot them while in mid-air.

Rebecca watched in surprise and respect at Billy's marksmanship. Rebecca was a decent shot but that skill was beyond her level. Hell it was even beyond the skill of several of her S.T.A.R.S. teammates, giving Chris and Jill a run for their money.

"Thank you. I guess you were right at working together." She told Billy as she breathed heavily. The man still watched her wearily, eyeing the wand in her hand with suspicion.

"What was that?" Billy demanded angrily.

"Magic." Rebecca replied. "Honestly it is." She told him noticing his look of disbelief.

"Magic?" He asked incredulously.

"Do you have a better explanation?" Rebecca questioned him causing him to shake his head though she could see he still didn't believe her. "Can you hear that?" She asked as the thought she could hear something beneath the sound of the rain.

"Is that singing?" Billy asked curiously as the two of them stared out the window into the distance where they could faintly hear the noise coming from.

**End of prologue. Please review.**

**Some people are probably frustrated with me for starting another story but I love Resident Evil, it's my favourite game series and I was planning on doing a crossover with it and Harry Potter anyway but I saw this challenge and idea appealed to me so I scrapped my original plan and started working on this instead. **

**Pairings will be Billy/Rebecca. I did consider Leon for a while because he is by far my favourite Resident Evil character but I just loved the chemistry between Billy and Rebecca to not take advantage of it.**

**More details on Rebecca's relationship with her parents will be explained in later chapters. There will be some Potter bashing in this story but I will try to keep it realistic.**


End file.
